


Invidious

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [212]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sequel to Exalt. What's happening to McGee now?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/30/1999 for the word [invidious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/30/invidious).
> 
> invidious  
> Tending to provoke envy,resentment, or ill will.  
> Containing or implying a slight.  
> Envious.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Exalt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7898266).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This is for Appletini who wanted to see more of Agent Tuan Luc. Not sure this really suffices, but hope she'll like it anyway.

# 

Invidious

One didn't normally think of McGee as an invidious individual, but in this situation one had to wonder if it was about jealousy. Based on Agent Tuan Luc’s counseling sessions, he had been deemed a hazard to himself and others and sent to a mental hospital not long after the attack on McGee. He had a few visitors, but really hadn't made many friends at NCIS. 

The nickname that McGee could not get rid of, Vance's porn star child, was clearly born out of jealousy. Now, McGee was almost as unlucky as Dinozzo. It was practically guaranteed that if one wasn't injured or kidnapped at a crime scene then the other one would be.

Gibbs had had to talk Vance out of taking the MCRT out of rotation multiple times as the situation seemed to be escalating. Gibbs insisted to Vance that his team could handle it and get to the bottom of it, but he was beginning to wonder.

Oddly enough Dinozzo's injury and kidnapping rate seemed to be decreasing, but only because it seemed someone was specifically targeting McGee for some reason. Following a hunch, he sent Tony and Ziva to interrogate Agent Tuan Luc and see if he could shed any light on the situation.

Meanwhile, he set McGee to digging up any records or people that he could find that might want him dead. There had been too many close calls for the motive to be anything other than murder. At the same time, they weren't having any luck dredging up any suspects. Gibbs hoped that Tony and Ziva would be able to provide something when they returned.

“Anything?” Gibbs asked as Ziva and Tony returned.

“Agent Tuan Luc definitely needs psychiatric help.” Tony began.

“Anything that could help us figure out who's after McGee?” Gibbs clarified with a glare.

“Not from Agent Luc, but I believe one of Ziva's contacts found something.” Dinozzo turned to Ziva and nodded for her to give her report.

“Yes. I found out from one of my contacts that a hit has been placed on McGee. I believe the first one to provide proof of killing him gets 100000 dollars.” Ziva reported.

“Well sweet. Let's get that money ourselves.” Tony joked.

“Tony.” Mcgee started.

“DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled.

“Sorry, sorry. Just a joke. Though I'm surprised Vance's porn star child is only worth 100000. I would have expected more like 7000000. Aren't porn stars usually paid the big bucks?” Tony continued laughing at McGee.

Ziva nodded. “This does seem to be, what’s the phrase? For a thong?”

“I think you mean for a song, Ziva.” McGee coughed.

Tony just continued laughing. Even Gibbs couldn’t stop the upturn of his own lips.

McGee glared at them all and went back to trying to find a break in the case. 

Gibbs barked. “Someone figure out who placed a hit on McGee.”

“On it, boss.” Tony scrambled through the papers on his desk featuring a background check on Agent Tuan Luc and other things related to McGee.

With all 3 agents head down in their work, Gibbs went to get more coffee. When he returned, he commanded. “Report.”

Clambering out of his seat, Tony clicked the screen on, bringing up the pertinent information he found. “It appears that one of Tuan Luc’s cousins had a creepy obsession with Tuan Luc going so far as to shadow him whenever he wasn’t at NCIS. He also had an unfortunate habit of stalking anyone that he believed threatened Tuan Luc in any manner.”

McGee picked it up after that. “The cousin, Cam Hoang, has recently moved 100000 to a newly opened bank account.”

Ziva continued. “He used to live at 21 3rd St. He has moved to 780 N State St. His current whereabouts are unknown as he has not been living at that address since 3 months ago and left no forwarding address.”

“Find him.” Gibbs growled.

All 3 agent jumped to do just that. Hours passed. Still no luck in finding him. Gibbs glared at all of them. Still more hours passed. Gibbs paced the bullpen growling as the team still had not found the cousin.

Finally, McGee hesitantly stood up. “Did you find something, porn star child?”

“No.” McGee shrunk back a bit.

“Then why are you standing up?” Gibbs snarled.

“I thought perhaps it would make more sense to use me as bait.” McGee offered.

“Normally, yes, but not in this case. You have a hit out on you. That means anyone could come after you not necessarily the cousin. We want the cousin, not the bounty hunters.” Gibbs bellowed. “All of you get back to work and find me that cousin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
